battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pack Raptors
Pack Raptors were a middleweight Multibot built by Team Raptor. They competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. They were basically two clones of Gamma Raptor made for the middleweight division. These robots had a fair bit of success in BattleBots, reaching the round of 64 in their debut season, and reaching the televised rounds of Season 4.0. The robots were also resprayed and updated in Season 5.0, to coincide with Gamma Raptor's updates. As of November 2012 the Pack Raptors have been restored to fighting form, although they have yet to fight in anything. Robot History Season 3.0 Pack Raptors' first ever match in BattleBots was against Squirrelly D. Pack Raptors won on a 35-10 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where they faced Garry Gizzmo. Pack Raptors won on a 33-12 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where they faced T-Wrex (coincidentally also dinosaur-themed). The battle started with T-Wrex attacking both Raptors with its tail, sending them flying. After one of the hits, one of the bots landed on its back and was disabled. T-Wrex then went after the other raptor and in the process both T-Wrex and the remaining Raptor got entangled in the BattleBox. A time-out was called, and both were freed. When the bout resumed, T-Wrex was not very responsive to the control and it looked like it may get counted out. However, the referees decided that since one half of the "Pack Raptor" was disabled, they would declare that bot disabled and declare T-Wrex the winner by knockout. Team Raptor appealed this decision on the basis that the bot that was disabled was lighter of the two bots. They took the bots to the official scale and had them weighed to prove their point. The judges refused to accept the weights because the bots were not impounded after the bout, so any weights taken later could not be guaranteed as reflecting the weights during the bout. There was also the issue that the two bots looked almost identical and so the judges were not even sure which bot was the one that was disabled. The compromise decision was that the knockout decision was set aside and the bout was sent to the judges as if it had run its full 3 minutes. The judge's took over an hour to decide, and T-Wrex won by KO. This meant that Pack Raptors were eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 After receiving a bye in the second preliminary round, Pack Raptors' went up against Li'l Chipper in the final preliminary round. The Pack Raptors circled around Li'l Chipper and it started spinning around. The Raptors eventually found an opening and darted in, hitting and pushing Li' Chipper and flipping it over. However, one of the Pack Raptors flipped the other over and it could not right itself. However, it was still mobile despite running on 2 wheels and its ineffective self righting claw, and the other one lifted up Li'l Chipper one more time as the match ended. Pack Raptors won on a 26-19 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where they faced Deb Bot. Pack Raptors won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where they faced SABotage. In the beginning, the Pack Raptor on the right meets SABotage first. While SABotage deals with that one, the other one comes in from the side. SABotage puts the pointed ends of its lifting arm inside one of the Pack Raptors and lifts it into the air. The other Raptor comes in and pops SABotage from the side, causing the other Raptor to fall off. While the other Raptor tries to do something with its lifting arm, SABotage simply pushes it into the arena wall. SABotage pushes one of the Raptors against the arena wall again and the other Raptor starts to lift SABotage. One of the Raptors comes in and scoots itself under SABotage while it's being lifted by the other Raptor. One of the Raptors pushed SABotage under the pulverizer and both robots moved to the other side of the BattleBox. Toward the end of the match, SABotage tips one of the Raptors onto its side. After the killsaws were lowered, one of the Raptors bumped the other Raptor back onto its rear wheels, though it's still inverted. SABotage pushes one of the Raptors onto the killsaws again before the time ran out. SABotage won on a 26-19 judge's decision and Pack Raptors were eliminated from the tournament again. As of 2015, it is unknown if Pack Raptors participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Despite reaching the round of 32 in Season 4.0, Pack Raptors had to go through the qualifiers again in Season 5.0. Pack Raptors' first match in Season 5.0 was against FlapJack. Pack Raptors won on a 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where they faced ThunderWave. Pack Raptors won on a 34-11 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where they faced Wrath Jr. Wrath Jr. won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and Pack Raptors were eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "If your day at the office includes meeting with this bot, you can either call in sick now or file for workers comp later. It's PACK RAPTORS!" Trivia *In each season they competed in, the Pack Raptors won two fights, but lost their third. *One of the Pack Raptors made a cameo on Lab Rats in the episode Robot Fight Club. It was given the name "Josh", although the "fin" on top was reversed most likely for copyright reasons. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Multibots Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Invertible Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from California Category:Robots from Arizona